The present invention relates generally to seats for mass transit vehicles, such as buses or subway cars, and more particularly, to back cushion attachments for such seats.
Such seats usually comprise a frame on which is mounted a seat cushion and a back cushion. The back of the frame is usually covered by a back shroud, for aesthetic purposes. The back cushion usually includes a rigid back member which is attached to the frame with fasteners usually located adjacent the bottom and the top of the rigid back member. In conventional seats, access to the fasteners which attach the lower part of the rigid back member to the frame is difficult. If these fasteners are accessible from the rear, the back shroud interferes with such access, while, if these fasteners are accessible from the front, the seat cushion interferes with such access. If the fasteners are positioned so that they are exposed to view, they invite vandalism.